Is happiness possible?
by Narusegawa2004
Summary: Kagome is abused and refuses to tell Sessy, then tries to kill herself. bad at summaries but i've been told it's goodSessKag
1. Chapter 1

**Is happiness possible?**

Taking a deep breath mentally and physically preparing herself before opening the door, it was eight thirty and she was late. As expected her parents were in the living room screaming drunkly at an infomercial. Staying as quiet as possible she tried to slip past behind them but as luck would have it the screen went black for a few seconds, reviling her reflection behind them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" screeched her mother.

Standing as straight as her bruised body would allow, Kagome answered," I was studying with Sango."

"Don't give us that crap," her father spat," Sango's mother called to ask for you to spend time with them on some field trip crap."

_Great here it comes, _Kagome thought.

That night she received the worst beating she could remember. Her throat, stomach, back and legs were cover with cuts and bruises, some as large a grapefruits.

_Well what did I expect _Kagome thought, _at least I got a few hours of blissful happiness. Who knew love would find me, _and with that thought she fell into an exhausted, but happy sleep.

Sesshomaru pulled her aside as the number people in corridor thinned," Kagome who is hurting you?" he asked quietly, his eyes taking in the bruises on her neck," Please trust me enough to tell me. I don't like thought of people hurting you."

She turned her face away from him and muttered that it was no one, she was just clumsy that's all. He forced her to face him telling her to cut the crap, he wasn't buying it. Kagome said nothing and jogged away from him, not looking back. She wasn't ready yet, she needed more time, she hoped he would understand. Sesshomaru watched her retreating form, vowing to get to the bottom of who was hurting her and make that person rot in the worst prison possible for the rest of their miserable life.

Kagome got home at around seven, hoping her parents weren't around and wishing she had watched the clock more intently while at Sango's house. Silently she opened the door and slipped into the dark apartment. Sighing with relief she breathed freely, as if her parent were home the television would be on full blast. Walking happily towards her room, Kagome almost had a heart attach when she heard movement from her father's chair.

Seconds later she wished she had as the dark figure of her father rose up from the chair and began to speak," You know I always knew this day would come," he drawled, he was drunk.

"What day?" she ventured, backing towards the stairs.

"Your running away from your own father," his tone emulated hurt, but it soon changed to anger," You bitch! I'm the only man your to have! I raised you!," he yelled.

"Raise?!," she cried," Do you call beating a ten year old repeatedly until he DIED, RAISING?! HE DIED BECAUSE HE FAILED MATH! MATH!" she screamed, her emotions getting the better of her good judgment.

Angry, he advanced towards her, what transpired after, left more than a broken girl. Her cell phone rang as Kagome gathered herself off the floor moving as far away from her naked father as fast as she could. She didn't answer it instead she put on her uniform and left the apartment, the phone still vibrating vigorously on the ground.

Sango became worried when Kagome didn't pick up her phone, it was now ten o'clock and she had called twelve times getting no result. Panicking a little she called Sesshomaru and explained what she feared had happen to their friend. Being in the apartment directly below Kagome's she had hear some disturbing noises for about an hour and a half, Kagome not answering her phone didn't help her growing suspicion either.

Sesshomaru was shocked and angered to her about Kagome's abusive parents. His anger grew tenfold when he heard about the death of Kagome's brother , who was beaten to death by them. This set of new information coupled with Sango's suspicions had him running out of his house to his car.

"Sango stay where you are and call the police don't go anywhere near Kagome's apartment I'm coming over," he said hurriedly before cutting the call.

Sesshomaru hurried to his car after receiving Sango's call, his anger growing the more he thought about Kagome hiding her abusive parents from her. After he rung her mother and father's necks, he'd have to have a serious talk with her, provided she's still alive... That thought made him push his car till he was flying so fast, if caught his license would have been suspended for the rest of his life..

On reaching Kagome's apartment building, his heart skipped a beat as a dark figure stood on the outside of the protective railing. Moving faster than her thought possible he sprinted up the stairs, avoiding the decade old elevator. Bursting through the roof door he yelled out her name taking her attention away from the seven floor drop to him.

"Don't even think about it," he said stepping closer," Sango told me about your parents, I swear they'll be behind bars so fast the alcohol won't have time run through their system."

She turned her head away from him as tears began to flow freely from her blood stained face. Torn, beaten and broken she didn't want to live anymore, not when life dealt her such cruel parents. Thoughts of her younger brother and how he died made her choke out a sob, such a senseless death…

When her eyes flickered to him again he spoke, "Kagome, I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you from tonight onward You won't have to deal with your parents ever again," he tried to reassure her, frightened by the indecision playing in her eyes," Please Kagome don't jump."

Kagome looked from him to the concrete below, would she really give life another chance? After all the pain and suffering she'd gone through. Her ticket out was right here. It was a cowardly one but a way out non the less. Would she pass up a way to end her suffering for life?

_I would chose to live just for him but what if he dies? I couldn't bear the pain that would cause. I'd rather die now, _she thought.

With more patience than he ever knew he had, he waited for her to make her choice, praying to every god he know that she chose the right one. As time ticked by a slight movement from her made him hold his breath…


	2. notice

Sorry to point out but this is a one shot. My first ever one shot.


End file.
